


The First Commandment

by Kingknome



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loki - Freeform, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingknome/pseuds/Kingknome
Summary: Susan meets him in London.





	

Susan hauls the man back by his elbow just before the truck strikes him, and tumbles them both into the crowd waiting to cross the street. A chorus line of "look out!" and "watch it!" breaks out as the crowd steadies them. Susan wants to shout after the driver, and brush away the ineffective helping hands of the crowd, but she is struck by the face of the hapless sod she just saved. 

"Prince Loki?" Susan blurts out. Her face heats up and she releases her grip on his arm. His gaze turns from the street to her, brows furrowed in confusion. He takes her in from the bottom up, sessile shoes, new nylons and skirt mostly hidden by her over coat. His eyes flick over her mouth, her nose, her eyes, her burning cheeks. Before Susan can take her words back, he catches her hand sweeps into a ornate bow. 

"At your service, High Queen Susan." he says, and kisses the back of her hand. Susan wasn't aware that she could blush more than she already was. 

She wrenches her hand free with none of her usual grace, wrong footed and flummoxed. Surely she's hallucinating. Prince Loki had been a minor forgettable character in the stories she and her siblings shared. 

In her kingdom where she had been High Queen, she had only met Prince Loki once. There had been a ball to foster peace between their realms, distant though they were. Susan had been obliged to dance with Loki's brother, an oaf with wandering hands. She slipped away as soon as was polite, and was idly wandering the grounds when Loki appeared. They had spent the evening speaking candidly about their kingdoms and their lives. It was al together enjoyable till the end after Loki had already bid her goodnight. 

"If the Lion ever turns his back to you, or your kingdom..." he had started to say before Susan had cut him off, overcome with rage, incredulous that a stranger could doubt Aslan. Now she was on the street corner in London, wondering if Loki had the curse of prophecy. 

The corner of Loki's mouth tips into smile. As if he can see what she is thinking. 

"Are your siblings around?" Loki asks. Susan shakes her head wordlessly.  
"Mine neither." He replies and offers her his arm.

Susan hesitates for only a moment, and then takes Loki's offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, another 3am cellphone adventure. Hope you liked it.


End file.
